


Coups du destin

by Hell_be_joy



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он даже сделал определенную систему, уравнивающую удары кулака и удары жизни.<br/>Пощечина — сбежавший кот.<br/>Сломанный нос — бросивший друг.<br/>Сломанные ребра — ушедшая мать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coups du destin

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на фикбуке — https://ficbook.net/readfic/2015281

Себастиан всегда считал, что по глазам человека можно определить все. Абсолютно все, включая даже подробности из детства. Про себя он думал, что в его глазах всегда отражается занесенная для удара рука, потому что этот жест — удар — характеризовал не только его детство, но и его жизнь. Потому что синяки, полученные от отца, исчезают, а синяки на сердце, связанные с уходом матери остаются навсегда.

Он даже сделал определенную систему, уравнивающую удары кулака и удары жизни.

Пощечина — сбежавший кот.

Сломанный нос — бросивший друг.

Сломанные ребра — ушедшая мать.

Себастиан до сих пор не любит котов, да и нового друга себе так и не завел. Зачем вообще заводить кого-то, если он тебя заведомо бросит? Его даже собственная мать бросила. Зачем только заводила?

Злые языки говорили, что он был рожден, чтобы спасти брак. Еще более злые добавляют, что видимо не сработало, потому что ребенок попался бракованный. Но разве любить — это преступление? Какая разница, какого пола человек, который запал в сердце?

Сотрясение мозга — закрытая тема об однополой любви.

Когда тебе двенадцать, всё, о чем ты должен думать — учеба, похождения с друзьями и благодарность к родителям за то, что они тебя такого хорошего и правильного воспитали. Но Себастиан полностью разрушил этот канон: он думал о сбежавшем коте, о яблоках из соседского сада мадам Шатильон и её младшем сыне — Армане. Как оказалось, думать вслух о том, что он симпатичный, было не лучшим решением. Итогом стал сломанный нос, а потом через некоторое время и сломанные ребра.

Странно, но то, что он покидал долину Лауры никак не отразилось на его самочувствии. Судьба, видимо, решила, что незаживших ребер ему на время хватит.

Париж встретил его интернатом и новыми ударами кулаков и судьбы.

Подбитый глаз — первая влюбленность. А вот и первый удар.

Какое-то время Себастиан делил комнату с миловидным брюнетом, которого звали Жан-Луи и который, кажется, разделял его интерес. Только вот стоило бы учесть, что у более старшего парня, а Обер был старше Смайта на три года, будет парень, который сможет навалять более слабому претенденту на руку — и не только — своего молодого человека. «Навалять» ограничилось синяком и униженной гордостью, зато помогло обрести новых друзей.

Когда его переселяют в комнату к парню его возраста, у Смайта все ещё лиловый глаз, поэтому первое, что он слышит, это громкое «Ах!» и последующее «Твою же мать!». Ник Дюваль становится отдушиной в этом промозглом интернате, а ещё он отлично скрывал побеги Себастиана. Они не были лучшими друзьями, но в условиях постоянного одиночества и отдаления от родственников они определенно были близки друг другу. Они не рассказывали друг другу о своем прошлом и по какой причине оказались в интернате для «брошенных» детей, но знали друг о друге больше, чем каждый из них мог себе представить. Поэтому, когда в один совершенно не прекрасный момент за Дювалем приехал его отец, Смайт был расстроен. Расстроен настолько, что нарвался на порку.

Порка — потеря не-лучшего друга. Ещё один удар судьбы.

Наверное, именно поэтому Себастиан ни разу не был удивлен, когда его отец забирает его из интерната, не забыв наградить праздничной оплеухой. Смайт даже чуть не растрогался — после совсем нескромных ударов от «сокамерников» подзатыльник от отца казался очень даже нежным и трогательным. До того момента, конечно, когда он узнал, что виноградники в долине Лауры проданы вместе с фамильным имением, а сами Смайты переезжают в Огайо. А все из-за женщины, к которой Себастиан начал испытывать неподдельную ненависть ещё до знакомства, за что и получил пощечину.

Пощечина теперь не только сбежавший кот, но и мачеха, из-за которой вся жизнь летит к чертям. А интернат теперь казался не таким ужасным местом.

Шестнадцатилетнего Себастиана Смайта Далтон встретил не тычками, как ожидалось, а широкими улыбками и торжественным вручением поста капитана школьного хора. И не то чтобы Себастиан был рад этому, просто внезапно вернувшийся в его жизнь Дюваль может быть очень убедительным, когда захочет, а его светлоголовый парень уже убедил Соловьев, что Смайт им действительно очень сильно нужен.

Как оказалось, улыбки с их лиц стереть все-таки можно. Атака слашем на бывшего капитана Соловьев — тотальное игнорирование всеми певчими птичками, включая Дюваля и Стерлинга. И вроде синяки на теле не появились, но вот по гордости это ударило порядочно. А потом судьба решила добить ещё и проигрышем на региональных. Действительно, почему нет, ты же и так уже раздавлен?

Когда судьба раз за разом раздает тебе тумаки, учишься не замечать ударов и идти вперед. Стоило поступить так и в этот раз, да привести Соловьев к победе в конечном итоге, но у судьбы, как всегда, были свои планы на этот счет. Этим планом стал Хантер Кларингтон, способный привести хор к победе, а так же стать личным криптонитом для Смайта.

Ладно, стоит отметить, что план у судьбы был с изъяном — мозгов на честную победу у Кларингтона не хватило, ровно как и на то, чтобы не ссориться с Трентом. Но вот криптонитом он стал отменным — как взглянет, так ноги подкашиваются, спорить как-то не хочется, а Соловьи лишь смеются, глядя на краснеющего со-капитана. Только вот там, где они видели смущение, была только злость. Злость на то, что Хантер натурал, который видит в Себастиане только друга, что у него есть чертов белый кот и идеальная семья, из которой никто никуда не уходил. И Смайт ненавидит этого кота, ненавидит отца Кларингтона, который отчитал сына ничуть не стыдясь свидетеля, и любит Хантера, потому что он весь такой идеальный, хотя почти никогда не думает о последствиях.

Поэтому он очень удивлен, когда Хантер оттаскивает его от избитой им же стены, когда он цокает языком, рассматривая разбитые костяшки, и когда целует, намекая на то, что пора Смайту уже перестать удивляться и, наконец, перехватить инициативу.

И Себастиану кажется, что Кларингтон действительно идеальный, и что он готов принять его вместе с белым пушистым монстром, от которого шерсть на одежде, и с тираном-отцом, который непременно скажет ещё свое слово в их истории.

В одном он уверен точно, удары по стене — идеальный способ получить первый поцелуй, ну, а вместе с этим системе ударов судьбы пришел конец.

Потому что это был последний удар и первый подарок.


End file.
